


𝑫𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎 𝑺𝑴𝑷 𝑶𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒕𝒔 | **𝑵𝒐𝒘 𝒐𝒑𝒆𝒏 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒓𝒆𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒔**

by air_conditioner_ace



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Doomsday War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Final Control Room on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), The Disc War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/air_conditioner_ace/pseuds/air_conditioner_ace
Summary: Dream SMP oneshots! Open for requests :> first chapter for request rulesreupload from my wattpad account, ace_o_spadesy_boi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

rules for requests:

no smut

no non-platonic shipping w/ minors

respect mcyts boundaries

please dont try to make me write something i dont want to

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

please state the 1) plot, 2) whether it's platonic or ship, 3) characters ofc

REQUEST TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡


	2. ♥༻∞.𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚝.∞༺♥

tw: suicide

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

Tommy wakes up, feeling as if he's flying. He opens his eyes which then come in contact with the salt water of the ocean that he floats in. Confused and scared, he swims to the surface. Once he gets to the top, he takes gasps of air, thankful that it's the air filling his lungs and not the water. Is he really thankful for that, though?

This has happened so many times, he thinks to himself. How and why does this keep happening? Treading the water, he looks around. He sees nothing. Nothing but the dark ocean, waiting to pull him back under when he closes his eyes once more, even in the safe land of Logstedshire. Next time, would it still be unwillingly? Or was he already subconsciously doing this to himself?

"Wh-.. Where.." Panicked, he treads faster and starts breathing faster. Not a good idea when he's in the middle of an ocean with no land for many miles. He tries to calm himself down. He remembers that he still has his compass. He could use that to find home! And finally come back home!

He reached his hand to his chest where his silver necklace with Your Tubbo rests against his chest. Well, used to. Tommy looks down at his chest to see no compass. No necklace chain. Nothing but torn clothes and his miserable self. His lonely, stranded, miserable, and soaked, self. "My Tubbo," he says to himself. "I lost it. I've fucking lost it. I lost him..." He looks around him once more. No land.

He slows his treading. My legs hurt... He had been treading for a while, longer than he realized. He stares at the sky for a long moment. They don't have to hurt. Maybe I don't have to hurt anymore, either-

Just as he finishes his thought, he hears a voice. A familiar voice. "Tommy? TOMMY! Tommy is that you! It's me!" Whose voice is that? "Tommy I'm here!" Is that... Tubbo? "That's Tommy!" And... Big Q? Tommy spins around, looking for them. He stops spinning when he sees a small boat carrying Quackity and Tubbo towards him. Their voices become more faint, even though they're slowly getting closer.

"No, I'm seeing things," he says, disappointment in his voice. "I'm always seeing things." Tommy hears a faint "Tommy, what are you on about?" from Tubbo. "Fuck, man, now I'm hearing things. Driving myself insane, I am." He looks down at the water. "Tommy just come here-" Quackity starts to say, but is then interrupted by Tubbo. "You can come back to L'manberg!" Tommy looks up at his two 'friends'. Friends who wouldn't visit him. Friends who know how much pain he is going through, but only now decide to come see him. Where even was he? He couldn't be far from Logstedshire if they knew where to find him. Unless..

Tommy squints at Tubbo and sees something that he doesn't believe. Your Tommy. "I thought he lost that shit..!" He shouts to himself, confused. He sees that Tubbo's mouth is moving as if he were speaking, but he doesn't hear anything. Well, maybe it's not that he doesn't hear anything, but that he just doesn't want to. So bad.

My legs really hurt... He looks at Quackity, then Tubbo again. He stops treading and starts sinking, the ocean very slowly dragging him to the bottom. He doesn't want to hurt anymore.

Now he really can't hear Tubbo. Good. No one telling him to stop before he actually goes through with this. But it'd be too late anyway. He sinks further and further down, his friends too slow. I'm sorry you have to see this, Big Q, Tubbo, he thinks before his pain finally dissolves.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was made a while ago when tommy was still in exile!


	3. ♥༻∞.𝚖𝚘𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚖.∞༺♥

tw: swearing

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

"Tubbo, look!" Tommy called, pointing to something in the distance of the flower-filled field. "What? I can't see from here," Tubbo yelled back, dropping a few of the hundreds of flowers he was holding that he had picked. I really should have brought a basket, he thought.

"It's a moobloom!" When Tommy said this, Tubbo's eyes widened. He had never seen a moobloom before. He dropped all of his flowers and ran as fast as he could in the direction Tommy was pointing. "HA- YOU DUMBASS! There's no moobloom!"

Tubbo looked back towards Tommy and stopped running. He calmly sat on the ground among the poppies and orchids... then face planted into the ground. "Tubbo you're gonna get fuckin' ants in your mouth," Tommy said, shaking his head.

Mooooo, Tommy heard. He thought it was Tubbo being dumb, but he realized it was coming from behind him. He slowly turned around to see a yellow cow with dandelions on its back. "HOLY FU- TUBBO! C'MERE!" Tommy simply heard groans from Tubbo, who was now hopelessly rolling around in the grass and flowers. "I'm satisfied with my bees, Tommy. I can do without a fake moobloom."

Moooooooo, the moobloom mooed louder. "Nice try, Tommy. You do a bad moobloom impression, by the way" Tubbo said, unimpressed. "TUBBO ARE YOU INSANE THERE'S A FUCKING MOOBLOOM HERE!" Tommy yelled, starting to run towards Tubbo. "Fine, let me go and see the invisible moobloom," Tubbo said, standing up. He saw the yellow cow standing right in front of him when he looked up. "HOLY- Tommy are you seeing this? It's a moobloom!" "Yeah, that's what a said, idiot."

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when tommy and tubbo couldnt spend a moment apart? yeah me neither


	4. ♥༻∞.𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎.∞༺♥

!!spoilers!!

tw: bruises, talks of physical fighting and trauma

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

Tubbo and Ranboo sat in the grass a good distance away from the prison, full of regret.

They hadn't done anything to save Tommy. Not that they really could, anyway. 

Ranboo was mad, no, furious at Sam for sticking to the protocol when he could have been saving Tommy. 

Tubbo, on the other hand, was still in denial. Sure, the two had grown apart a bit, but he was still His Tommy.

"Ranboo?" Tubbo muttered. "Yeah?" Ranboo's eyes were still locked on the prison, but he was still listening to Tubbo. 

"You don't think Tommy's really dead, right?" 

There was only silence from Ranboo as he looked at the grass that he sits on. 

"Right?... Ranboo, come on. Sam is professional. He wouldn't let Tommy get hurt. He wouldn't let Tommy.. die."

"Well, Tubbo.. um, if you only think of the positives, you'll be disappointed when the situation is negative," Ranboo said, full of doubt that Tommy was alive. Tubbo looked at Ranboo, who was now picking small flowers that are scattered around the patch of grass.

"What do you mean by that?" the bee-loving boy asked. Ranboo struggled to find words to say what he was thinking. 

"If you keep insisting that Tommy isn't dead, then find out that he is, it'll just be even harder on you. Also, just think about it. Sam wouldn't joke about something like this. As you said, he's professional. You just need to accept that there's a high chance that Tommy is-"

"Are you talking about me?" Ranboo was interrupted by a familiar British accent that was coming from behind the two mourning friends. 

Ranboo and Tubbo turned around to see a grey-skinned, grey-haired - and very translucent - Tommy, wearing his usual red and white baseball-tee hovering above the ground, a small frown on his face.

"I think that's a bit rude to be talking about me behind my back. Considering you two are some of my best friends." Tommy's skin turned a pale shade of blue and he seemed to lower, his feet closer to the ground.

"Tommy..?-" "Ranboo, see? He..." Tubbo frowned. "Well, he's still.. He's kinda.." Tommy's skin turned a bright red. "Well, spit it out, dickhead!" The boy crossed his arms.

Ranboo and Tubbo looked at each other. Tubbo was still frowning and visibly sad.

"Tommy what's happening? And what happened in the prison?" 

"What do you mean? I haven't gone to the prison. Like I'd want to see that bitch Dream. No, not Dream, cause he's the opposite of a Dream, he's a Nightmare. No, that sounds like a fuckin' horror movie killer. He's Clay. Just Clay. He's-" 

Tommy paused and sunk to the ground, his skin returning to the grey shade it was a few minutes earlier. 

Tears started streaming down his face. "He hit me. A-And he wouldn't stop. He wouldn't stop.. I couldn't hit back hard enough, but then I might've.. I could've.. I.." The boy started sobbing.

Tubbo scooted towards Tommy who sit on the ground, face in his hands. Tubbo tried patting Tommy on the back but has hand went right through him. Tommy didn't seem to notice it.

Scattered bruises started to appear on Tommy's body. His hair became more ruffled, though there was nothing to ruffle it, not even the wind. 

"Tommy!" Ranboo and Tommy shout in unison. "Tommy are you okay?" the shorter boy asks. Tommy looked up at Tubbo, smiling through the tears on his cheeks which were slowly fading. "Aww. You care about me. You really are clingy." 

Tubbo smiled, confused. "Sure, Tommy."

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to clear up any confusion, my concept for ghostinnit is that he is very emotional and it takes time for him to remember some things, usually traumatic events. when he remembers them, his physical appearance changes to how he looked during that trauma and usually breaks down crying. he quickly gets over it once he forgets it again.


End file.
